


F*ck Fury

by Powrhug



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powrhug/pseuds/Powrhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold on a stakeout, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	F*ck Fury

Their breaths mingled with the steam rolling off the sidewalk. Bodies hunched together on the hard surface trying to find warmth against the cold. They’d been sitting at the ready for hours. Two, maybe three. 

Coulson rolled his eyes and shifted his weight, not caring that his body brushed heavily against Hawkeye’s, “I think they forgot us.”

“Yeah, well, if we don’t get a signal or something in the next half hour, you’re calling it off.” 

“Me?”

“You’re our fearless leader, aren’t you?”

Coulson laughed, the feeling vibrating against Hawkeye’s chest. “Yeah, something like that. Although I think Fury would disagree.”

“Fuck Fury. He’s not out here freezing his ass off.”

“But it’s such a great ass.”

Barton paused, letting his eyes focus on the man curled against him in their cramped hiding space. “Yeah?”

“You heard me.”

“Yeah, I guess I did. I just didn’t think…I mean I didn’t know….”

“That I wasn’t as straight as an arrow? How about you, marksman. How straight is your shot?”

Their light was dimming, body temperatures dropping even further, “Not that straight, Coulson.”

“Good to hear. I think I’ll call off this watch party and we can go test that.”

“Don’t you have to get approval from Fury?” 

“As a wise man once said, ‘Fuck Fury.’”

 

~end~


End file.
